


Freaky Friday - Love Live Edition

by SlimMike



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimMike/pseuds/SlimMike
Summary: What was supposed to be another normal morning takes a wild turn when Eli and Kanan realized they switched bodies. Since they can't tell anyone, or else they'll stay like that forever, their only option is to trade lifes until they figure out a solution. How will they deal with Nozomi and Mari? And will they be able to pass the "test of love"?





	1. The beginning of a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Another crossover fic with my two favorite ships! I think this is a fun situation to put the girls in, so I hope you enjoy it. Unlike my previous fic, this will have multiple chapters, so look foward to many situations for Eli and Kanan to deal with.

Eli and Kanan are early rises, especially the latter, because she loves taking strolls in the morning. Today was different, for some reason they felt too tired, so in one (of many) unusual turn of events, Nozomi and Mari woke them up.

 

“Eli-chi are you alright?” Nozomi slightly shook her, but she wasn’t responding.

 

“How odd, she has never overslept before... I know! I’ll take this opportunity to surprise her with breakfast.”

 

“What is that smell, is Mari cooking?” said a sleepy Kanan, still unaware of her new predicament.

 

“Eli-chi wake up, breakfast is on the way!” 

 

“Eli-chi…?” Kanan was starting to regain her senses.

 

“Well look who is finally waking up, good morning.” Nozomi came back with a tray, she prepared steamed rice, miso soup and grilled fish.

 

“That smells delicious, I’m a bit surprised Ma…” 

 

N-NOZOMI?!” Kanan jumped out of bed, startled.

 

“Don’t be mean Eli-chi, is it really that surprising?”

 

“W-What am I doing here?! When did we get together?!”

 

“Eli-chi what’s wrong?” Nozomi walked towards her, but that only scared Kanan more.

 

“Eli-chi?!” like a lost child, Kanan was desperately looking for an exit. Since they lived in a small house, it didn’t take her long to find the bathroom.

 

“Am I…” Kanan anxiously touched her face, look at every part of her body, and then it finally hit her.

 

“AM I IN ELI’S BODY?!”

 

\---

 

“Kanan is still asleep? Finally a day without strolling” Mari snuggled into Kana’s bosom and went back to sleep.

 

_ “Nozomi sure is extra touchy today.” _ Eli thought, but she was too tired to do anything about it.

 

“Is she really still sleeping?” -said Mari an hour later- “Looks like is up to me to get us out of bed....” Mari certainly wouldn’t mind staying all day in bed with her, but she knows Kanan doesn’t like oversleeping.

 

“Kanan!” Mari abruptly opened the curtains in their room, letting the sunlight hit Kanan’s face directly. “It’s a _shiny_ new day, wake up!”

 

“What’s up with you Nozomi?” said a clueless Eli.

 

“Nozomi?! _Is this joke?!_ ” 

 

“Since when did you learn english Nozo…” Eli finally lay eyes on the other blonde girl.

 

“M-MARI-SAN?!”

 

“ _Of course_! But you don’t have to be so formal, you know? I’m only the director at school, unless you want to start roleplaying earlier.” Mari smirked, which didn’t help Eli regain her composure.

 

Eli nervously left the room, unfortunately, she found herself cluelessly searching for the bathroom in Mari’s big mansion. She ran around for about 5 minutes until she finally found it. 

 

“Am I…” after carefully inspecting her body, she figured what was going on.

 

“AM I IN KANAN’S BODY?!

 

“But if I am, is…?” 

 

\---

 

“Is Eli in my body?!”

 

“Elichi what is going on? you are making me worried…” 

 

_ “Should I tell her what’s happening? Would she even believe me? No, I have to meet with Eli first.” _

 

“I-It’s just a slight stomach ache, sorry if I worried you Nozomi. I-I think I’ll go see a doctor.”

 

“I’ll go with you then.”

 

“N-No it’s not that serious, besides, we had plans, remember?”

 

“Oh right, we promised Rin and Maki we would help them study.”

 

_ “I can’t believe I got that right… now I just need to call Eli.” _

 

\---

 

“Kanan, are you mad at me? Sorry if I woke you up like that.”

 

_ “I need to talk to Kanan first, but what can I use as excuse?” _

 

“N-Not at all Mari.”

 

“They why did you run away like that, and why are you still in the bathroom?”

 

“I-I uh, I was…so shocked by how beautiful you look this morning I became and mess, and here I am trying to regain my composure.” 

 

_ “Oh my god that was awful…”  _ Eli covered her face.

 

“Awww Kanan... I love your boldness.”

 

_ “At least it sounds like she liked it.  _

 

“Are you showering yet? Let me join!”

 

“NO! I-I mean, I’m not showering yet, but you can do it I first, I-I need to do something else.”

 

“But Kanan that’s not fun! And what about saving water? You are always talking about how important that is.”

 

“I… wait, is that my cell phone ringing? it is, right?”

 

“Only you would have such a romantic ringtone.”

 

“I guess I have to answer it then, you can take a shower in the meantime.” Eli exited the bathroom, and she almost crashed with a pouting Mari.

 

“Fine, but you’ll have to make it up tonight.”

 

_ “She is too close...” _

 

“I-I will” Eli put her head down and went back to the room to answer the phone.

 

“Kanan?! Thank god! Do you have any idea what’s happening?”

 

_ “Sorry Eli, I’m as lost as you are, but we can’t talk this over the phone.” _

 

“You are right, but what do I say to Mari?”

 

_ “Tell her you have work to do in the diving shop, I told Nozomi I have a stomach ache and I need to see a doctor, that should give us plenty of time.” _

 

“Okay, let’s meet at the train station.”

 

After a few more pouts from Mari, Eli was able to leave the house. Kanan on the other hand, was lucky Maki called Nozomi, as it was getting harder to reject the concerned purple haired girl. It took both around 30 minutes to arrive at the train station.

 

“Kanan, over here.”

 

“Eli, hi…”

 

“Hello…”

 

“...”

 

“Wow this is weird, like bizarrely talking to a mirror.”

 

An awkward silence followed those words, they couldn’t help but stare at each other, still trying to come to grips with the fact that they switched bodies.

 

“So… any ideas, Kanan?”

 

“R-Right, I actually have a theory.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yes, we need to pay someone a visit.”

 

They took the train and headed to the house of a self proclaimed fallen angel, who has been known to experiment with dark magic.

 

“Yoshiko, are you there?” Kanan knocked her door.

 

“It’s Yohane!” -she opened- “Eli-san? what are you doing here?”

 

“You know why we are here.” Both girls stared at her.

 

“Kanan why do you sound like… Oh... OH!” suddenly she realized what was going on, as if she remembered something she did.

 

“Wait you actually know?! So I was right, Yoshiko what did you do?!"

 

“Come on in…” the girls sat in the living room, still decorated with magic-related ornaments.

 

“Ok so just to get this right, Eli-san is in your body, and vice versa?

 

“Yes.”

 

“So my spell did work! and Zuramaru didn’t believe me.”

 

“You did this intentionally?!” 

 

“No you got it wrong Kanan! I mean Eli! Ah this is confusing, how should I refer to....

 

“Yoshiko focus!” 

 

“Sorry... Kanan in Eli-san’s body. The spell was meant for Zuramaru and I, we wanted to swap bodies for fun.”

 

“So why did it affect us?”

 

“Good question Eli-san in Kanan’s body.”

 

“Yoshiko-san, can you stop that please?”

 

“It’s temporary until I get used to it. Anyways, according to my books, the spell is supposed to be some sort of “test of love”, if I had to guess, it’s probably not meant to change the bodies of two people that are together, that’s why it failed when I tried it with Zuramaru.

 

“That still doesn’t answer why did it affect us.”

 

“Sorry, I’m not sure about that, but…you two are crazy in love with Mari and Nozomi, like you don’t even try to be subtle around us anymore. Perhaps the spell picks two people that share a very strong bond with a special person, and then makes them exchange places to test said bond.”

 

“I see… and how long will this last?”

 

“It shouldn’t last more than a week… I think.”

 

“So we’ll have to live like this for a week?!”

 

“It could end sooner... all I could find in my books is that it doesn’t go beyond one week. Sorry… Kanan, hey I’m finally getting used to this!”

 

“Well don’t get too used to it…”

 

“Don’t worry Kanan, if we tell Nozomi and Mari what’s going on, I’m sure they will understand.”

 

“No you must not Eli-san! The book says if you tell anyone about it you will stay this way forever, and I can’t tell either.”

 

“But we already told you, doesn’t that mean…”

 

“Since I’m the caster of the spell, I’m the only exception to the rule.”

 

"..."

 

“A week huh?” 5 minutes of silence later, Kanan finally broke it, putting her hands behind her head. “This should be a fun experience, don’t you agree Eli?"

 

“Kanan…Yes, let’s make the best of it!” 

 

“I thought you two would be more mad at me.”

 

“You said it yourself Yoshi… Yohane, it was an accident, or perhaps it was fate.”

 

“Either way, we’ll take this as a unique way of bonding, Yohane-san.” The reassuring smiles of Kanan and Eli made Yohane feel better.

 

“But no more spells for a year, okay?”

 

“Hehe, understood!” 

 

Kanan and Eli stayed at Yohane’s house a couple more hours until Hanamaru arrived. They went shopping after, and before they realized it, it was night time.

 

“You know Kanan, all things considered, I had a lot of fun today.”

 

“Me too, waking up in another house, on a different body, and then shopping with the friend that you switched bodies with is not something you can say everyday.”

 

“It’s definitely memorable.” 

 

After some heartfelt laughs, Kanan and Eli said goodbye, and went back to their new temporary homes. Despite how both decided to approach their situation, they weren't ready for the night awaiting them


	2. Switcheroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eli and Kanan exchange night roles and are presented with 2 difficult challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'll try to put up new chapters on a more consistent pace . As always, any comments are appreciated :)

“Mari I’m back! Sorry I took so long, but I went shopping after finishing at the diving store.” Mari didn't respond.

 

 _“She is oddly quiet, hopefully she fell asleep.”_ Eli thought, but short after, she noticed a trail of red petals that seemingly lead to their room.

 

“Oh no…” She hesitantly walked up the stairs, trying to find an excuse to not end up there.

 

“Mari…?” -her heartbeat accelerated as she grabbed the door knob- " _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but why didn’t Kanan warned me they had… plans.”_

 

“Welcome back Kanan.” Mari was laying down in bed, surrounded by the petals and doing a very suggestive pose.

 

“M-Mari hey! I thought you would be asleep by now”

 

“And miss tonight’s diving session? Not a chance!”

 

 _“Diving? Isn’t it a bit late for… wait does she mean I…” -_ As if Mari could hear her thoughts, she winked- _"O_ _h_ _god…”_

 

“What’s wrong Kanan, did I left you speechless again?”

 

“Y-Yes, I couldn’t stop thinking how… gorgeous you look in that white smock dress.”

 

“Kanan you are so bold! But you know how it would look better?”

 

“How?”

 

“On the floor.”

 

_“Now who’s the bold one...”_

 

“ _Come on_ Kanan!” Mari closed her eyes, waiting for Eli to jump in and… dive.

 

 _“Ok Eli relax…” -_ she wiped her forehead-  _“Now that I think about it, I have some control, usually I’m in Mari’s position and Nozomi is the one that… oh no Kanan!”_

 

\---

 

“N-Nozomi what are you doing?!” As soon as Kanan arrived back home, Nozomi pushed her to the couch and grabbed her by the wrists.

 

“I see you are feeling better Elichi, you even went shopping.”

 

“D-Don’t you wanna see what I bought?” Kanan started sweating just by looking at her.

 

“Right now I’m only interested in your parfait.” Nozomi’s devilish look got even more intense.

 

_“So this is what parfaits really means…”_

 

“Nozomi I…”

 

“Not talking Elichi” Nozomi put her finger in Kanan’s lips.

 

_“I never thought she would have this much... passion.”_

 

“You look more nervous than usual Elichi, though it also makes you look cuter.” Nozomi’s giggle maxed out Kanan’s levels of nervousness.

 

 _“This Nozomi is way too scary...”_ she then noticed Nozomi set her eyes on her shirt, determined to get rid of it. _“...I need to get out of this!”_

 

“So uh!… how was the study session with Maki and Rin?”

 

“Do you really want to talk about it now?”

 

“You know I care about you, right? Before our… personal satisfaction, I want to know how your day was.”

 

“You are right… sorry, I got caught up in the moment.” Nozomi let go off Kanan’s wrists and sit.

 

_“Good thing she is very understanding, it looks like she is back to her regular sweet expression.”_

 

“I don’t think it went very well… I'm not very good at passing knowledge, which is why I didn’t want to do it without you.”

 

“Maki and Rin are smart, what they needed the most was a boost of confidence, and no one does that better than you.”

 

“Elichi… thank you.” Both girls exchanged smiles.

 

“I’m terrible!” Nozomi jumped off the coach “How did it go with the doctor?! Are you…”

 

“I’m fine." -Kanan interruped before Nozomi started to shake her- "I told just it was just a small stomach ache. I bought some food to make breakfast tomorrow for worrying you, so how about we call it a day? I’m a bit tired.”

 

“Alright, but you are still gonna have to make up for leaving me alone with Maki and Rin, I was really nervous.”

 

“S-Sure, as long as it’s not a… late night activity.”

 

“It’s something we’ve been practicing Elichi, and I finally have the excuse to test you!”

 

_“She doesn’t have that scary look from before, hopefully it’s not another surprise like tonight… At least I managed to avoid it today, I wonder how Eli is doing? Compared to me, she shouldn’t have much trouble.”_

 

\---

 

_“How will Kanan deal with Nozomi? Maybe I should call them… No, Kanan wouldn’t do it… Then again, she is not the one that troubles me the most.”_

 

“Kanan why are you standing still? I know, you are thinking of new techniques!”

 

“I-I was just… _I should handle my situation first, but how? Do I bluntly say not tonight?”_

 

“If you are not taking my dress off then I’ll do it myself.” Mari interrupted her train of thoughts.

 

“W-Wait! S-Sorry Mari, I’m not in the mood today.”

 

“Oh… Okay…”

 

_“She looks sad now… Was I too blunt?”_

 

“Did I… overdo it why the flowers and candles? I know they are cliche but I… wanted to be the one that surprised you for once.”

 

_“I didn’t expect her to have a tender side... I shouldn’t take her efforts for granted.”_

 

“It’s nothing of the sort Mari, what you did is lovely and I really appreciate it, but it feels undeserved.”

 

“What do you mean? You deserve this and more!”

 

“I get to see you in a beautiful dress and enjoy your efforts after leaving you alone all day? Why don’t you let me earn it after I take you on a proper date?”

 

“Kanan…" -Mari's voice soften up- "Why are you always so…”

 

“Bold?” Eli smirked.

 

“Hehe, yeah. We have a date then! But after that, it’s my turn to spoil you.”

 

“We got a deal, shall we go to sleep then?”

 

“We should actually, you have something important to do early in the morning.”

 

_“Plans for tomorrow morning... I’ll have to ask Kanan about it, I don’t think it can be more difficult to handle than this though.”_

 

\---

 

Kanan and Eli agreed to meet early at the train station to share their night experiences and ask about the activities Mari and Nozomi mentioned. Prior to that however, they would take their first shower on their new body.

 

 _“Well, here goes.”_ Kanan took off her clothes and entered the shower, as the water was falling down, she explored her new temporary body.

 

_“Eli sure has a nice body, as expected from a former ballet dancer. Speaking of which… Her legs are so well toned!”_

 

She kept touching Eli’s legs gently, and for a moment she lost track of time.

 

_“They are so nice, no wonder Nozomi likes to… wait what am I thinking! How much time have I spent here? I’m gonna be late!”_

 

\--

 

_“This is unavoidable, so let’s get it over with soon.”_

 

Eli lied to herself, she was curious to check Kanan’s body, even if it was just quick glance.

 

_“She is in great shape, you can tell she does more than the regular idol practice.”_

 

Once she carefully looked at her arms and touched her back and shoulders, the quick glance turned into a meticulous inspection.

 

_“I didn’t quite realize she had well defined muscles, they feel… good. I understand now why Mari lets her do the… Okay that’s enough! I’m probably going to be late.”_

 

\---

 

Due to their setbacks, both of them showed up at the meeting place 10 minutes later.

 

“Hey Kanan, sorry I’m late, I… had trouble finding a bus.”

 

“Don’t worry Eli I just arrived as well, I uh… had trouble finding the bus too.”

 

“I thought you took the train.”

 

“R-Right but I... had trouble finding one too… A-Anyway, how did it go with Mari?”

 

“It was certainly unexpected, but I think I handled it well, I’m not used to being in… your position.”

 

“Tell me about it, Nozomi caught me off guard.”

 

“Even then, I’m glad I had the chance to see a new side of Mari, an endearing one I must add.”

 

“Nozomi was more…”

 

“Scary?”

 

“Very! she really gets into it once she sets her mind, but she is also really considerate, so it was easy to stop her. It was fun changing roles for once.”

 

“I agree, but we can’t let our guard down, we have to keep avoiding it until we go back to normal.”

 

“It shouldn’t be hard, it’s not like you and Nozomi do it every night, r-right…?

 

“N-No…of course no..."

 

“Y-Yeah, neither do Mari and I…” 

 

“E-Enough of this talk, Mari mentioned you had an appointment today?”

 

“Do I? I don’t remember… I guess that means it’s not very important, so don’t worry about it. Nozomi said she would make me do something you have been practicing.”

 

“W-What?! I-I said no more of that talk!”

 

“No! That’s not what she meant, I think…”

 

“In that case I can’t recall, perhaps it’s nothing too difficult so don’t concern yourself over it.”

 

“Are you sure Eli? This doesn’t seem right…”

 

“What made you change your mind?”

 

“I feel like I’m forgetting something...”

 

“Now that you mention it, so do I…”

 

“N-Nevermind me! If we don’t remember it’s not important. We should head back, we’ll catch up again tomorrow.”

 

\---

 

“How was breakfast Nozomi?”

 

“It was delicious! Your cooking has improve a lot, are you sure you are my Elichi?”

 

“Hahaha of course I am! What are you saying?!"

 

“What’s the matter Elichi? Are you nervous because of the tarot sessions?

 

“T-That’s right! I’m nervous because of the… tarot sessions?!”

 

“Yes, that’s what we’ve been practicing, and today you’ll put those skills to test!”

 

“B-But...!”

 

“Relax Elichi, you can manage 20 readings.”

 

“20?! Nozomi this is all too sudden!”

 

“Just remember what I taught you. I decorated the room already, the cards are there too, so good luck!”

 

“You are not gonna be here?!”

 

“No, I made plans with Ruby-chan and Hanamaru-chan, turns out they want me to help them study too!” An excited Nozomi kissed Kanan on the cheek and left the house.

 

_“How could Eli forget something like this?!”_

 

\---

 

“Mari I’m back.”

 

“Kanan? Why are you here? Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan are waiting for you at the diving shop.”

 

“Rin and Hayano? Why would they be waiting for me?”

 

“Kanan don’t tell me you forgot! You can’t disappoint our lovely juniors!”

 

“O-Of course! I just want to make sure we are thinking the same, so can you tell me what you are talking about?”

 

“You promised to give them diving lessons, silly Kanan.”

 

“J-Just what I was thinking…”

 

“Well get going, they have been looking foward to it for a week.” Mari pointed at her cheek and Eli, a bit hesitant, kissed her goodbye.

 

_“How could Kanan forget something like this?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely the troublesome changes are starting to appear, and these are the easy ones.


End file.
